


Fan Art: Game of Thrones

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this back when we all thought Jon Snow was dead, and everyone was speculating he was going to rise as a White Walker.  Thank goodness THAT didn't happen!  I want Jon to sit the Iron Throne! </p><p>All artwork was created by me using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my work in any way, or post it on other sites without credit, or claim it as your own work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION**_ : **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

Resources: 

Psd 32 Coloring by KrypteriaHG (Deviant Art) 


	2. Fan Art: The Targaryens Are Coming




	3. Fan Art: Nightswatch




	4. Fan Art: Dragons




End file.
